Goofy vs. Darwin
Goofy vs. Darwin is an episode from DBX, featuring Goofy from Mickey Mouse and Darwin from The Awesome World of Gumball and also is a sequel from Mickey Mouse VS Gumball Watterson. Description Disney vs. Cartoon Network!, Who of these clumsy sidekicks from Mickey Mouse and Gumball Watterson that are oranges and greens and are animals will win? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX! Pre-Fight Goofy was walking until he saw Darwin. Goofy: Hello fish! Darwin: Let's fight dog, I saw that a mouse defeat my brother in a battle and I enter that you are his sidekick, so let's fight dog! Goofy: OK! HERE WE GOOO!!! Fight Goofy first runs at Darwin and hits him in the face several times, until he kicks Darwin in a wall. Then Darwin takes out his Paintball Gun and shoots at Goofy several times, who blocks with his shield, until Darwin throws a paint grenade that landed into Goofy's foot and explodes, sending Goofy in a wall. Goofy gets up and say. Goofy: Wow, you are very strong, but don't beats me easy! Goofy takes out his fishing pool and grabs Darwin in his foot and then sends Darwin in a tree and takes out a gun and shoots at Darwin, who dodges all the bullets and takes out the Daisy Bomb to send Goofy in a car. Goofy now takes out a mallet, and rans at Darwin with him and hits Darwin in a street light. Then Darwin runs at Goofy to hit him, but Goofy blocks the punch with his shield and hits Darwin several times with Goofy Tornado and sends Darwin to a wall with Rocket. Then Goofy throws his shield at Darwin and grabs the shield and sends Darwin flyning to a wall with Goofy Turbo. Then Goofy hits Darwin with the Stun Edge and hits him several times with the Confusion Strike and push him in a wall. Then Darwin takes out his rapier, trying to decapitate Darwin, who dodges and kicks Goofy in aside and push him in the ground. Goofy gets up and push Darwin in aside and use Team Work, hitting Darwin several times and sends Darwin to the ground. Then Goofy use the superhero machine and transforms into Super Goofy and hits Darwin several times in a wall until he grabs Darwin and uppercuts him in the ground and returns to normal. Then Goofy creates clones from himself, but Darwin takes out the Magic Notebook and creates monsters that collides hits and kicks with the Goofy clones until Darwin writes that all the clones from Goofy die. Then Goofy eats the super nuts and transforms into Super Goof and hits all the monsters in a wall and removing the head from the monsters, killing him. Darwin: Oh no! Darwin tries to write some from the notebook, but Goofy flies and hits Darwin in a wall, later than Darwin use the notebook. Then Darwin used the foil cap and takes out a paint grenade trowing the grenade at Goofy and sending Goofy in a street light. Then Darwin walks up to Goofy and ate Richard's cereal and transforms in a male and then he grabs Goofy from his neck asfixing the dog and then Darwin separes Goofy's body in the half. Darwin: That fine, I won! Results The winner of this DBX is: Darwin